


potrzebujesz kogoś, kto się tobą zaopiekuje (ale wiem, że to nie będę ja)

by aeval74



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeval74/pseuds/aeval74
Summary: Tutaj oddaję głos Piranii, której tłumaczenia dwóch dalszych części zainspirowały mnie do przetłumaczenia pierwszej:"To bardzo dziwne AU, które trzeba przyjąć z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza. Na wstępie wystarczy wiedzieć, że w tym świecie orientacją seksualną jest rola BDSM - pojawiają się ulegli (suby), dominujący (domy) oraz zmienni (biseksualni). Warto też wiedzieć, że rola suba jest społecznie mniej szanowana niż rola doma.Jeśli komuś przeszkadza BDSM w jakiejkolwiek postaci, to nie jest tekst dla niego.Jeśli jednak przebić się przez całą absurdalność świata przedstawionego, okaże się, że jest to rewelacyjny tekst o emocjach. Jeden z najlepszych, jakie czytałam.Oryginalnie seria ma trzy części, z czego przetłumaczyłam dwie. Część pierwsza jest z pewnością ciekawa, jeśli ktoś już się wciągnie w to uniwersum, ale nie jest niezbędna do zrozumienia całości i w moim przekonaniu nieco trudniejsza do przełknięcia. Można ją znaleźć w wersji angielskiej na profilu etothepii."A teraz już możecie przeczytać ją tu, poniżej (aeval74)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 14





	potrzebujesz kogoś, kto się tobą zaopiekuje (ale wiem, że to nie będę ja)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you need someone to take care of you (but I know it won't be me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147623) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 
  * Inspired by [tak jest łatwiej](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679084) by [Pirania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania). 

> Tutaj oddaję głos Piranii, której tłumaczenia dwóch dalszych części zainspirowały mnie do przetłumaczenia pierwszej:
> 
> "To bardzo dziwne AU, które trzeba przyjąć z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza. Na wstępie wystarczy wiedzieć, że w tym świecie orientacją seksualną jest rola BDSM - pojawiają się ulegli (suby), dominujący (domy) oraz zmienni (biseksualni). Warto też wiedzieć, że rola suba jest społecznie mniej szanowana niż rola doma.  
Jeśli komuś przeszkadza BDSM w jakiejkolwiek postaci, to nie jest tekst dla niego.  
Jeśli jednak przebić się przez całą absurdalność świata przedstawionego, okaże się, że jest to rewelacyjny tekst o emocjach. Jeden z najlepszych, jakie czytałam.  
Oryginalnie seria ma trzy części, z czego przetłumaczyłam dwie. Część pierwsza jest z pewnością ciekawa, jeśli ktoś już się wciągnie w to uniwersum, ale nie jest niezbędna do zrozumienia całości i w moim przekonaniu nieco trudniejsza do przełknięcia. Można ją znaleźć w wersji angielskiej na profilu etothepii."
> 
> A teraz już możecie przeczytać ją tu, poniżej (aeval74)

Gdy Lestrade po raz pierwszy widzi prawo jazdy Sherlocka, jest pewien, że to umiejętne fałszerstwo, bo nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Sherlock miałby mieć małą czarną literę **S** wpisaną w rubrykę orientacji, zamiast litery **D**. Nie ma takiej możliwości, aby mógł to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść; nikt by go nie docenił, a już w szczególności wtedy, kiedy przychodzi na miejsce zbrodni i połowę ekipy wyzywa od idiotów, a drugiej części zaczyna wydawać rozkazy.

Suby tego _nie_ robią. Suby nie patrzą mu w oczy, nie zbywają go i mówią mu władczo: „Wywal Andersona z kryminalistyki. Tylko marnuje tlen.” Suby nie mają takiego rozkazującego tonu głosu i nie unoszą brwi w ironicznym grymasie twarzy, jakby był psem, który właśnie wykonał interesującą sztuczkę.  
  
Sherlock, gdyby spróbował, prawdopodobnie zdominowałby jedną trzecią Yardu i nie brakowałoby mu subów trzepoczących do niego rzęsami i pytających, czy nie jest z kimś związany, lub czy jego obecny sub nie miał by nic przeciwko … małej partycypacji w układzie.

\- Serio? Jesteś subem? - pyta Lestrade, kiedy Sherlockowi udało się sprawić, że jedna osoba z zespołu śledczego się rozpłakała (choć w jego obronie można powiedzieć iż technik zdołał zniszczyć dość ważny dowód w śledztwie i Sherlockowi zajęło sporo czasu, aby zdobyć wystarczającą ilość innych dowodów, by to nadrobić).  
  
Sherlock patrzy na niego. – No przecież tak tam napisano.  
  
\- Mogłeś je podrobić – zauważa policjant.  
  
\- Myślisz, że podrobiłem swoje prawo jazdy, żeby twierdzić, że jestem uległy? Dlaczego na litość boską, miałbym to robić?  
  
\- Klęknij - rozkazuje Lestrade; ale Sherlock nawet nie drgnie.  
  
\- Mowy nie ma. Sam sobie klęknij – pada natychmiastowa odpowiedź, a Lestrade czuje w klatce piersiowej jakieś lekkie szarpnięcie, które sprawia, że chce być posłuszny; ale to jest raczej nieprzyjemne odczucie.  
  
A więc ma przewagę.

Ale Lestrade nigdy nie widział Sherlocka z subem, ze smyczą w ręku lub bransoletką na nadgarstku, która zasygnalizowałaby, że jest zajęty. Widział, jak Sherlock komenderuje ludźmi, ale nigdy się nie angażował, nigdy nie chwalił subów za ich posłuszeństwo, ani nie kazał żadnemu z nich zostać.  
  
Sherlock włada swoją charyzmą jak jakąś egzotyczną bronią (ale, nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu aby ją do końca opanować) ,może nieco niezdarnie wymierzoną, ale wciąż na swój sposób niebezpieczną.

***

\- Musisz przestać pomiatać moimi ludźmi - mówi w końcu Lestrade, kiedy już trzeci dom w tym tygodniu odmówił współpracy z Sherlockiem. A ponieważ wszystkie suby przed nim omdlewają, Sherlock doprowadza ekipę do szaleństwa. - Anderson nie będzie już z tobą pracował.

\- Może powinni mieć silniejszą wolę - odpowiada Sherlock i unosi rękę martwej kobiety, by lepiej przyjrzeć się bransoletce na jej nadgarstku. Zsuwa ją z dłoni i ogląda przez małe szkło powiększające sprawdzając grawerunek . - Co to może oznaczać, że nie związana z nikim subka nosi bransoletki podarowane jej przez brata? – pyta w przestrzeń.

Lestrade wzrusza ramionami. - Um … bo może martwił się o nią? Chciał w ten sposób ostrzec potencjalnych domów, żeby dobrze ją traktowali?  
  
\- Źle. Błąd. - Sherlock porównuje nadgarstki martwej kobiety, wsuwa bransoletkę na powrót i przekręca ją, zanim Lestrade upomni go, żeby nie niszczył dowodów.

\- Niewłaściwy rozmiar - mówi, a jego oczy się rozszerzają. Wstaje. - To nie był prezent; ta bransoleta była jego.

*** 

I Lestrade nadal myśli, że Sherlock jest po prostu domem, który nie ma subów, który z nikim się nie umawia, aż do dnia (po tym jak tydzień wcześniej postawił Sherlockowi ultimatum – „albo sprawy, albo narkotyki; nie może mieć obu”), w którym dostaje niezwykle alarmującego sms-a na swoją komórkę:  
  
_Pomóż mi. Proszę. Tylko ty.__  
SH_

W następnej wiadomości jest zdjęcie drzwi do mieszkania Sherlocka, nieco rozmazane i nieostre, jakby Sherlock nie był w stanie utrzymać aparatu bez drżenia rąk.  
Więc łamie kilka ograniczeń prędkości, docierając do mieszkania detektywa; korzysta z radiowozu, ale nie włącza syren, aby nie wywoływać niepotrzebnego rozgłosu i zamieszania. Ponieważ Sherlock ani razu nie poprosił go osobiście o pomoc –czuje się cholernie przerażony. Ma desperacką nadzieję, że nie znajdzie na Baker Street jego stygnącego ciała.

Na schodach leży para kluczy - jeden od wejścia do budynku, drugi od mieszkania. Domyśla się, że leżały tam celowo.  
  
Kiedy Lestrade otwiera drzwi na górze mieszkania 221 B, Sherlock krąży chaotycznie po salonie w tę i z powrotem. Jego włosy są rozczochranym bałaganem. Po ustawicznym mierzwieniu ich rękoma, jego loki wyglądają jak czarny mop i sterczą się we wszystkich kierunkach.

Źrenice ma rozszerzone jak spodki, gdy patrzy na Lestrade'a, i ewidentnie coś jest z nim nie tak; bo nie może ustać w miejscu.  
  
\- Sherlock - mówi Lestrade – Co wziąłeś?

\- Nie wiem - Sherlock potrząsa głową i wygląda na tak pokonanego, zmiażdżonego, że aż wydaje się mniejszy. W jego głosie jest przerażająca bezbronność. – Ja … chyba coś, co miało pomóc odstawić kokę - mówi i pokazuje Lestrade'owi garść tabletek. - Nie wiem. Nie jest tak jak myślałem - śmieje się ponuro.

Lestrade wkłada pigułki do kieszeni (wyśle je później do laboratorium, aby dowiedzieć się co w nich jest) i łapie Sherlocka za ramię. Musi potrząsnąć jego ramieniem żeby młodszy mężczyzna na niego spojrzał, i mija kolejny moment, zanim jego spojrzenie przytomnieje. - Mam wezwać karetkę?

Sherlock potrząsa głową i opada na ziemię jak marionetka której odcięto sznurki; przez sekundę Lestrade jest pewien, że Sherlock się przewróci, ale tak się nie dzieje. On klęczy, przyciskając twarz do spodni Lestrade'a i dygocząc pod cienką koszulą. Mamrocze coś, czego inspektor nie może zrozumieć, ale brzmi to jak prośba.

Lestrade zanurza palce włosach Sherlocka i pociąga go za nie, sprawiając mu ból, by mógł skupić myśli. - Sherlock. Powiedz mi - rozkazuje, a oczy Sherlocka przez moment migoczą, by spojrzeć w jego własne, a potem mężczyzna zająkuję się, a jego wzrok opada.

\- Odsunięcie mnie od spraw, to … to za dużo. Nie mogę … nie dam rady. Nic nie pomaga. Nie mogę logicznie myśleć. I zarazem nie jestem w stanie przestać myśleć o braniu. Pomóż mi. Zabierz to.  
  
Słyszał już tak usilne prośby wielokrotnie. Ale nigdy od Sherlocka. 

– Cholera. Naprawdę jesteś subem.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem - mówi Sherlock z ułamkiem swojej zwykłej hardości i unosi się na kolanach, sunąc dłonią w górę nogi Lestrade'a.  
  
\- Stop - warczy policjant, a Sherlock zastyga - Ręce za plecy. Trzymaj je tam. I nie ruszaj się.

Sherlock jest mu posłuszny, wsuwa ręce za plecy, i Lestrade widzi, jak splata palce ze sobą. I malutki, maleńki ułamek napięcia Sherlocka maleje. I to jest jak kwant spokoju w chaosie.

\- Zamierzasz mnie rano za to nienawidzić? - pyta Lestrade, a spojrzenie Sherlocka przesuwa się po podłodze, zatrzymuje się na butach inspektora, wspina po jego nodze, ale zatrzymuje się w połowie tułowia. Potem znowu mężczyzna opuszcza wzrok i przełyka ślinę.  
  
\- Może - mówi w podłogę, a Lestrade obserwuje, jak na przemian zaciska i rozluźnia palce.  
  
\- I mimo to chcesz, żebym to zrobił?  
  
\- Tak.

*** 

Lestrade w sumie nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego jest tutaj, w mieszkaniu Sherlocka - w jego sypialni, przeszukując szafkę nocną w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś sprzętu do ćpania (ale nie znajduje niczego oprócz noża i dwóch działek kokainy, które spłukuje w toalecie).

„O Boże - cichy głos w jego głowie mówi histerycznie – „Mam zamiar zdominować Sherlocka Holmesa, który jest teraz prawdopodobnie zbyt naćpany, by powiedzieć „nie”.- Rozpoznaje to uczucie w piersi. To lęk czai mu się gdzieś w okolicy serca; jest przestraszony, że może coś zepsuć, że powie lub zrobi coś nie tak i pogorszy sytuację. Jeśli w ogóle można tu coś pogorszyć.

Sherlock kończy zdejmowanie ubrań, pozostawiając je w nieładzie na podłodze. Zaczyna podchodzić, robiąc długie, nerwowe kroki. Drżą mu ręce opuszczone wzdłuż ciała. Jest kościsty, lekko umięśniony i raczej zbyt chudy, by był zdrowy – zapewne efekt uboczny brania kokainy.

\- Nie ruszaj się.

Sherlock się staje. Ręce wciąż mu drżą, a wzrok wędruje gdzieś pomiędzy twarzą i rękoma Lestrade'a, a szafką nocną.  
  
\- O czym myślisz?  
  
Sherlock nie odpowiada – nie odpowiada z premedytacją; jego głowa przechyla się, wargi zaciskają, a ręce nieruchomieją.

\- Powiedz mi – mówi inspektor głosem nawykłym do rozkazów, którego używa gdy rozmawia z subami, które lubią aby zmuszać je do wyzwania. Kiedy Sherlock waha się wciąż nie odpowiadając, wzdycha, cofa się chociaż jest już twardy i bardzo pragnie mieć Sherlocka pięknego, posłusznego i odrobinę nawalonego.

\- Jeśli nie czujesz się z tym dobrze, nie musimy tego robić. Możesz zmienić zdanie, jeśli chcesz przestać.

\- Nie – zdradza się Sherlock, a w jego przekrwionych oczach tli się jakaś bezbronność przez co wygląda jakby się lekko dąsał. - Ja … ja … - jego twarz wykrzywia grymas i on osuwa się na kolana, ale wygląda jakby nie był do końca pewien, czy chce tam być.

\- Nie odchodź. Potrzebuję … ufam ci. Zrób to. – mówi.  
  
Nadal nie wygląda to zbyt pewnie, ale Lestrade go pożąda; chce pieprzyć jego tyłek i przycisnąć jego twarz do podłogi, zranić go i – choć Sherlock już powiedział „tak”, to wciąż może to oznaczać coś innego. Ale nie jest to: „nie”.

Lestrade dokonuje w myślach błyskawicznej inwentaryzacji. Ma dwa paski, swój i ten w dżinsach Sherlocka. Ma też dokładnie jedną nawilżaną prezerwatywę, którą nosi w portfelu od dwóch miesięcy. Ma też nóż Sherlocka, ale Lestrade nie lubi noży.

\- Jakie jest twoje hasło bezpieczeństwa?  
  
\- Nie jest mi potrzebne.  
  
Teraz nie czas robić Sherlockowi wykład na temat haseł bezpieczeństwa i ustanawiania granic, więc Lestrade po prostu odpina swój pasek i mówi: - Twoje hasło to: „bezpieczeństwo”. Powiedz to. Na głos.  
  
\- Bezpieczeństwo – powtarza Sherlock.  
  
\- Dobry chłopiec - przeciąga pasek przez szlufki, a potem owija go sobie wokół pięści, czując ciepło skóry rozgrzanej od noszenia blisko przy ciele.  
  
Sherlock, który do tej pory jeszcze się wahał będąc na wpół twardy (bo był nagi); ale teraz ma pełen wzwód i z napięciem wpatruje się w pasek.  
  
\- O czym myślisz?

Chwila wahania.

\- Uderzysz mnie paskiem. Najprawdopodobniej w plecy. Nie zrobisz tego, gdy będę klęczał na podłodze, ponieważ jesteś na to za wysoki i byłoby ci mało poręcznie, ale potrafiłbyś, bo zrobiłeś to już wcześniej.  
  
\- Połóż się na łóżku. Na brzuchu.

Ciche posłuszeństwo Sherlocka powoduje, że Lestrade dławi gardłowy jęk, ponieważ Sherlock nigdy nie jest cichy, ani posłuszny. Nigdy nie ulega; nie tak, nie dla niego, i nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o Sherlocku w ten sposób, ale teraz ten obraz jest nieusuwalnie wypalony w jego umyśle.  
  
Na łóżku Sherlock wyciąga ręce ponad głowę i patrzy w ścianę. Jego ramiona są napięte.

\- O czym teraz myślisz?  
  
\- O kokainie.  
  
Gdy Lestrade uderza paskiem w plecy Sherlocka, ramiona mężczyzny podskakują i unosi się by obrócić się na bok. Lestrade chwyta go za ramię i pcha z powrotem na brzuch. „Zła odpowiedź” - myśli, ale nie mówi tego na głos, ponieważ w tej grze Sherlock nie jest zobowiązany do zapominania; to Lestrade jest odpowiedzialny za wykasowanie mu tej myśli.

\- Odliczaj - mówi, i ponownie uderza paskiem, znacząc kolejną czerwoną linię na plecach Sherlocka. Sherlock ma na nich blizny, a Lestrade co prawda nie jest geniuszem, który tylko rzuca na okiem i już wie, kto, kiedy i dlaczego je tam zostawił, ale wie, co one oznaczają. Ktoś nie zadbał o Sherlocka. Ktoś go po prostu wziął jak rzecz, wykorzystał i skrzywdził, pozostawiając go zdominowanego, aby uniemożliwić innym domom zdobycie go. Lestrade nie jest pewien, czy powinien o tym wiedzieć. Jest za to pewien, że Sherlock nie chce, aby o tym mówił.  
  
Sherlock przestaje liczyć. Oczy ma mocno zaciśnięte i jego ciało podskakuje trochę, za każdym razem, gdy Lestrade uderza paskiem, przecinając jego plecy pasmami czerwieni, które stają się coraz ciemniejsze, nakładając się na siebie. Twarz Sherlocka jest zaczerwieniona i oddycha on głośno przez usta.

\- O czym myślisz?  
  
\- Jestem twardy, bolą mnie plecy i chyba straciłem rachubę – było szesnaście? - Sherlock jest trochę zażenowany - i trochę, tylko trochę zagubiony. Ale już nie drży z niepokoju i nie myśli o kokainie skoro się pogubił w liczeniu.  
  
\- Osiemnaście - poprawia Lestrade. Pasek ponownie uderza.

Biodra Sherlocka szarpnięciem ocierają się o łóżko, i słychać zduszony dźwięk, jak gdyby próbował jęczeć i krzyczeć z bólu jednocześnie. – Dziewie … dziewiętnaście! - dyszy chowając twarz w poduszkę.

Po dwudziestym razie Lestrade przestaje i odkłada pasek na nocny stolik. Słysząc stuk klamry paska o drewno, Sherlock unosi głowę, ale powoli, bez zwykłej szalonej energii. Lestrade widzi, jak ostra czujność wraca do spojrzenia Sherlocka, a napięcie znów zaczyna narastać w jego ramionach.  
  
\- Nie skończyłem - mówi krótko, a oczy Sherlocka błyskają zaskoczeniem, a potem jego spojrzenie ulegle opada. – Przełóż mi się przez kolana. Już. Mam zamiar spuścić tobie klasyczne lanie.

Sherlock podnosi się, nie rzucając mu żadnego wyzywającego spojrzenia, i nie mówiąc ani słowa układa się na kolanach Lestrade'a. Jego erekcja naciska na wnętrze uda inspektora i Lestrade bierze wolno głęboki oddech.

Sherlock drga gdy dłoń Lestrade'a z klaśnięciem opada na jego tyłek, a zaczerwienienie wykwita na bladym ciele. - Raz – zaczyna odliczać.  
  
Lestrade jest mniej ostrożny z dłonią - trudniej jest wyrządzić prawdziwe obrażenia bijąc dłonią po tyłku, niż paskiem po plecach, i z każdym uderzeniem biodra Sherlocka z szarpnięciem ocierają się o jego uda. Przy dziesiątym Sherlock jęczy. Przy dwudziestym wije się, ocierając się bezceremonialnie fiutem o wnętrze uda inspektora, ale nie uzyskuje właściwej reakcji, bo wydaje z siebie zachłanne, sfrustrowane dźwięki. I nawet już nie udaje, że liczy.

\- O czym myślisz?  
  
\- O bólu, endorfinach, o twojej ręce, twoim fiucie, i cholernie chcę, żebyś mnie zerżnął, żebyś zadał mi ból … proszę …

Chwilę później Lestrade wsuwa się w tyłek Sherlocka - powoli, boleśnie powoli, ponieważ nie zadał sobie trudu, by najpierw go rozciągnąć, ponieważ zapytał, czy chce się przygotować, a Sherlock odwrócił głowę i wyrzucił z siebie: „- Nie".

Sherlock wydaje odgłosy, jakby był rozdzierany na strzępy i nie był w stanie tego znieść; mimowolne westchnienia, kwilenie i płacz. Lestrade zwykle nie jest dominantem-sadystą, woli uległość, dobrowolne oddanie; ale ból w Sherlocku jest prawdopodobniej najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, ponieważ Sherlock rzuca się w to całkowicie, obejmuje to tak, jakby to był cały jego świat.

Lestrade pieprzy Sherlocka, dopóki ten nie błaga (dopóki „boli, kurwa, to boli”, staje się: „GregproszęGregGregGreg”). Gdy osiąga orgazm opada na plecy Sherlocka (a Sherlock jęczy, ponieważ jego plecy nadal są czerwone i jakikolwiek kontakt powoduje ból) i sprawia, że Sherlock dochodzi, po prostu rozkazując mu, warcząc mu ten rozkaz do ucha, podczas gdy jego palce wpijają się w siniaki na biodrze Sherlocka.

A jeszcze później, po tym, jak oboje są zaspokojeni, a Sherlock jest na wpół przytomny, ledwie na skraju świadomości, Lestrade pozbywa się swojego radiowozu i wraca na Baker Street taksówką. Wchodzi z powrotem, ponieważ wciąż ma klucze, i zastaje Sherlocka w tej samej pozycji, w której go zostawił - leżącego na brzuchu na łóżku, z zamkniętymi oczami. Ale Sherlock nie śpi. Uchyla powieki i jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy widzi Lestrade'a w swojej sypialni (chociaż zapewniał, że wróci; że wyskakuje tylko na chwilę - i część umysłu inspektora zastanawia się, ile już razy wcześniej Sherlock musiał słyszeć takie teksty, i ile razy okazywały się one kłamstwem).

\- To tylko ja – mruczy cicho i wślizguje się do łóżka. Sherlock przesuwa się, by zrobić mu miejsce, a kiedy Lestrade obejmuje go ramionami i przytula go do siebie, wsuwa głowę pod brodę inspektora i spokojnie kuli się na jego piersi.  
  
\- Trzymam cię Sherlock – mówi Lestrade – Śpij.

*** 

Lestrade budzi się pierwszy. Za godzinę musi być w pracy (bo oczywiście Sherlockowi w niczym nie przeszkadza mieć kryzys w weekend) i musi iść do domu, żeby wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Sherlock wydaje się umarły dla świata i nawet ślini się lekko na jego piersi. Budzi się, gdy Lestrade lekko potrząsa jego ramieniem.  
  
\- Muszę iść do pracy - mówi policjant – Wszystko będzie w porządku, jeśli zostaniesz sam?

Zapada długa cisza, gdy Sherlock na niego patrzy z bardzo chłodnym wyrazem twarzy, pomimo tego, że jego włosy sterczą we wszystkich kierunkach i że musi wyciągnąć szyję w górę, aby spojrzeć Lestradeowi w oczy. Ale gdy ich oczy się spotykają spojrzenie Sherlocka pozostaje niewzruszone, a wszelkie myśli Lestrade'a na temat tego, czy coś się między nimi zmieniło, rozwiewają się w pył.

\- Nic mi nie jest - mówi Sherlock obojętnym tonem i odsuwa się od niego; lekko się przy tym krzywi, kiedy się porusza. - Możesz się sam przekonać.  
  
Lestrade sięga do twarzy Sherlocka - nie jest pewien dlaczego, nie wie, co planuje zrobić, poza tym, że nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że sporo rzeczy już robili, ale jeszcze się nie całowali.

Sherlock odsuwa jego rękę. - Nie rób tego - mówi, a napięcie wręcz zaczyna emanować z jego mięśni. Reakcja defensywna. Lestrade poznaje to i nagle czuje się cholernie sfrustrowany; udało mu się zawładnąć Sherlockiem na jedną noc, a teraz osobowość wrednego dupka wraca na miejsce tak szybko i płynnie, jakby nigdy nie było innej.

Lestrade podnosi dłonie – Przepraszam - mówi i schodzi z łóżka. Postanawia zaliczyć jako osobisty triumf to, że Sherlock odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, zamiast natychmiast opaść z powrotem na poduszki. Przeczesuje mu palcami włosy.

On jest domem. Sherlock jest subem. Powinien wiedzieć, czego potrzebuje Sherlock, powinien móc mu to dać, zająć się nim i wszystko załatwić. - Słuchaj. To nie musi nic znaczyć, jeśli ty nie chcesz …

\- Nie chcę – przerywa stanowczo Sherlock.  
  
\- W porządku. Dać ci jeszcze kilka tygodni na detoksykację, zanim zacznę podsyłać ci sprawy, czy jednak wolisz dostawać je na bieżąco?  
  
Sherlock kładzie się z powrotem na łóżku i zamyka oczy. Oddycha głęboko i Lestrade obserwuje, jak jego klatka piersiowa się porusza. – Może daj mi tydzień czy dwa.  
  
\- Jasne. Cieszę się, że wszystko gra. To… na razie.

***

Jedzie do domu, a potem do pracy, gdzie koncentruje się na śledztwie i próbuje zapomnieć o smaku potu Sherlocka, o tym, jak łapał oddech i jęczał jego imię, a także o tym, że naprawdę chciałby to zrobić to znowu.  
  
Trzy dni później dostaje sms-a.  
  
_Nie potrzebuję cię.___  
SH  
  
„No, dzięki” – myśli – „Jakoś pojąłem to sam” - i stara się nie pamiętać o tym, dopóki nie dostaje drugiej wiadomości, godzinę później.  
  
Jest to zdjęcie łóżka Sherlocka z pogniecioną pościelą. I krótki tekst:  
  
_19-ta dzisiaj?___  
SH  
  
_Będę_ \- odpisuje.

*** 

Nie rozmawiają o tym – bo naprawdę nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Sherlock jest subem, który pragnie zostać zdominowany, bo to mu z kolei pomaga w odstawieniu dragów; a Lestrade ... cóż, jest niemal pewien, że jego rozsądek poszedł się bujać, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock wysyła mu wiadomość z godziną i miejscem, on na to przystaje.

Częściowo jest to tylko jego naturalna ochrona, ponieważ wie, że „pragnienie” i „potrzeba” u Sherlocka nie są tym samym, i że jest on prawdopodobnie jest jedyną osobą, której Sherlock ufa na tyle, by pozwolić się zdominować.  
  
Pewnego razu oprosił Sherlocka, aby powiedział mu o swoich poprzednich domach. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z namysłem, po czym rozwalił całą robotę, którą Lestrade wykonał tej nocy, aby pomóc mu się odnaleźć – cedząc przez zęby hasło bezpieczeństwa. Potem spokojnie wyszedł na balkon - zupełnie nagi, i wypalił resztę paczki papierosów, które podprowadził policjantowi z kieszeni kurtki.

Więc już więcej o tym nie rozmawiają, a Lestrade woła Sherlocka na miejsce zbrodni, gdy muszą skorzystać z jego pomocy. Jeśli szczegóły zbrodni są wystarczająco interesujące, Sherlock pomaga – znajduje coś, co przeoczyli, albo rozwiązanie, które wydaje się niemożliwe, ale okazuje się prawdą.

I kiedy są w pracy, Sherlock zachowuje się , jak zwykle nieznośnie, a inspektor postępuje z nim tak, jak to zwykł robić zawsze.  
  
I coraz rzadziej dostaje od Sherlocka sms-y, w których jest tylko miejsce - jego sypialnia, salon, a czasem sypialnia Lestrade'a (oczywiście to Sherlock wybiera lokalizację) i godzina spotkania.

Propozycje kończą się, gdy Sherlock pozostaje czysty przez sześć miesięcy - przypuszczalnie, objawy odstawienia zmniejszyły się na tyle, że mógł sobie z nimi poradzić sam, ponieważ Sherlock miewa się już całkiem dobrze. Aktualizuje swoją stronę internetową i wciąż pojawia się na miejscach zbrodni.  
  
Jeśli są jakieś oznaki, że tęskni za byciem branym kolanach, przywiązanym do łóżka lub bitym po tyłku wiosłem, aż do płaczu … cóż.  
  
Lestrade ich nie widzi.

***

Dostrzega jednak oznaki narastającej frustracji Sherlocka - widać to po tym, jak chodzi, robiąc długie, nerwowe kroki w tę i z powrotem po biurze Lestrade'a, jak zwierzę uwięzione w klatce, oraz sposób, w jaki jego dłonie zaciskają się wielokrotnie w pięści. Jego słowa stają się coraz bardziej zdawkowe, a spojrzenie coraz bardziej twarde.

Śledztwo nie idzie dobrze. Żaden z tropów Sherlocka nie posuwa go do przodu, a nawet jeśli tak jest, to wciąż pojawiają się nowe ciała, a każda pojawiająca się wiadomość od mordercy to szydercza drwina: ”Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać. Nigdy mnie nie dorwiecie”.

\- Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? - pyta Lestrade.  
  
\- Zdrzemnąłem się sześć godzin temu - odpowiada zdawkowo Sherlock; nadal robi nerwowe rundy po biurze inspektora, pogrążony w myślach.

\- Dobra, słuchaj; ja jadę do domu i nie wracam, dopóki po mnie nie zadzwonią – inspektor waha się, a potem dodaje - Mam też w domu coś jadalnego i wiem, że ty nic nie jadłeś przez cały dzień. Jedź ze mną.  
  
\- Zjem coś, gdy znajdziemy mordercę.  
  
\- Nie dlatego cię o to proszę - mówi Lestrade.  
  
Sherlock zatrzymuje się nagle i obraca głowę, by spojrzeć Lestrade’owi w oczy.

\- Nie jestem twoim subem – syczy przez zęby.  
  
-Wiem.  
  
-Nie chcę być twoim subem.

\- A ja wcale nie chcę, żebyś nim był - mówi Lestrade szczerze, bo to prawda (bo co jakiś czas Sherlock czuje potrzebę powtórzenia tego dialogu na głos, aby się upewnić). Zmuszenie Sherlocka do uległości jest ciężką przeprawą, a Lestrade woli, aby jego suby były szczęśliwe. Mowy nie ma, żeby był w stanie przebywać z Sherlockiem przez dłuższy czas, nawet dla świetnego seksu.

\- Nie, nie chcesz - zgadza się Sherlock, patrząc na niego w ten sposób, którego nienawidzi, bo czuje się obnażony - Martwisz się o mnie.  
  
\- Nie jadłeś, ani nie spałeś od kilku dni. Terroryzujesz wszystkich dookoła. Nie zostaniesz tu, jeśli będziesz warczał na wszystkich i obrażał moich ludzi.  
  
\- To tamten zaczął.

\- Nie ważne kto zaczął. Nie możemy z tobą pracować, kiedy jesteś taki. Możesz przejść się ze mną do domu, lub sam się ogarnąć; ale jeśli jutro też będziesz taki wkurwiający - odeślę cię, psiakrew, do domu, i będę cię odsyłał każdego dnia, dopóki to się nie zmieni.  
  
\- Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- Mogę i to zrobię! Jesteś konsultantem. Możemy przestać się z tobą konsultować, jeśli nie da rady z tobą pracować. Więc tak, kurwa, zrobię to! A teraz zbieram się do domu coś zjeść i odpocząć. Chodź ze mną, jeśli chcesz, albo wracaj do siebie. Tu nie zostaniesz, chyba że usilnie chcesz powiększyć listę osób, które już nigdy nie będą chciały mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.  
  
\- Dobra - mówi krótko Sherlock. – Idę z tobą - „ale nie zmusisz mnie abym to polubił” – spojrzenie ma bezczelnie wyzywające.  
  
Szczerze mówiąc, Lestrade ma to gdzieś . Jeśli zdoła w Sherlocka wcisnąć chociaż dwie kanapki i sprawić, że trochę przystopuje, to mu w zupełności wystarczy.

*** 

\- W lodówce jest jeszcze jakieś jedzenie na wynos. Nie krępuj się, sam się obsłuż - mówi Lestrade. – Ja idę wziąć prysznic.

Sherlock mruczy pod nosem coś ugodowo, i idzie do kuchni. Bywał tu już wcześniej i wie gdzie co jest.  
  
Lestrade myje zęby, a potem się goli, bo wie, że nie będzie miał czasu, jeśli coś znajdą i zawołają go z powrotem. Właśnie wszedł pod prysznic i zmoczył włosy, gdy drzwi łazienki się otworzyły. Aż podskoczył. – Kurwa, Sherlock!

\- Nudzę się - mówi Sherlock, i zaczyna się rozbierać. Lestrade obserwuje go chciwie, (bo minęło już trochę czasu, od kiedy kogoś przeleciał, a nawet więcej, odkąd przeleciał Sherlocka), gdy detektyw odsłania coraz więcej partii swojego bladego ciała.

– Wiem, że tego chcesz. Przecież właśnie na to liczyłeś, kiedy mnie tu zapraszałeś.

Sherlock milknie kładąc dłoń na drzwiach od prysznica, więc Lestrade je otwiera. Sięga do karku Sherlocka, by pociągnąć go ku sobie, ale Sherlock odsuwa jego rękę i wchodzi sam. Prysznic jest trochę zbyt ciasny dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn więc zderzają się ze sobą. Sherlock kładzie dłonie na piersi Lestrade'a i patrzy na nie.

\- To jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę … - znowu milknie, oblizuje wargi. – Potrzebuję … To będzie … to nie znaczy …  
  
\- Wiem - przerywa Lestrade, ponieważ Sherlock zaczyna wyglądać na poirytowanego swoją własną niezdolnością do zwięzłej wypowiedzi. – Wiem – zapewnia.

Inspektor wie z pierwszej ręki, jak to jest, kiedy stres i frustracja wynikająca z tego, że śledztwo nie posuwa się naprzód, rośnie. Wie, w jaki sposób staje się to jedyną rzeczą, o której może myśleć, i dopóki czegoś nie zje, nie odetchnie i nie odsunie spraw śledztwa od siebie - to nie pozostanie już w nim miejsca na nic innego. Wie, jakie to okropne, kiedy szczegóły stają się nieostre i rozmazane – i właśnie wtedy zaczyna popełniać błędy, ponieważ wypala się i stres zjada go żywcem.  
  
Kiedy to się dzieje i ktoś zauważa co zaczyna się z nim dziać (bierze go na bok, każe mu odpocząć), idzie do domu, bierze długi prysznic, zmusza się do zjedzenia czegoś i myślenia o czymś innym - o czymkolwiek innym, byle nie o toczącym się śledztwie. Albo zabiera kogoś do domu i gubi się w nim; odczytując warstwa po warstwie opowieść jego ciała, całkowicie się zatracając.

\- Wiesz, jak lubię - warczy Lestrade i odrywa nadgarstki Sherlocka ze swojej piersi.

\- Na kolana. Ręce za plecami.  
  
Sherlock klęka z gracją. Wszystko, co robi, jest pełne wdzięku, dopóki nie zostanie zdominowany i zraniony. Gorąca woda obmywa jego klatkę piersiową, a oczy Sherlocka śledzą mokre ślady, które zostawiają krople spływające po jego ciele. Włosy ma mokre, loki przyklejają mu się do czoła, sklejając się w grube pasma. Sherlock nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

Lestrade przeciąga palcami po włosach Sherlocka i nagle gwałtownie za nie szarpie. Sherlock wydaje zdziwiony, zbolały dźwięk, i zamyka oczy, a inspektor widzi, jak penis Sherlocka zaczyna się unosić zdradzając jego podniecenie. - Podoba ci się to, prawda? – warczy mu do ucha - Bardzo ci się podoba, kiedy cię krzywdzę.

\- Może powinieneś zadać mi ból i się upewnić - mówi Sherlock z zamkniętymi oczami. Krople wody lądują na jego twarzy, na powiekach.  
  
Lestrade znów szarpie włosy Sherlocka, obracając się.- Może później - obiecuje. – Teraz otwórz usta. Oczy trzymaj zamknięte.  
  
\- Nie muszę patrzeć aby wiedzieć, co zamierzasz dalej zrobić - marudzi Sherlock, a Lestrade wymierza mu policzek otwartą dłonią.  
  
\- Przestań gadać. I otwórz usta.

Kiedy Sherlock otwiera usta (ale oczy za to trzyma otwarte, ale Lestrade nie jest zbytnio zdesperowany faktem, że Sherlock będzie mu się stawiał, dopóki się nie rozpadnie z potrzeby), Lestrade wpycha w nie swojego twardego fiuta. Sherlock potrafi stłumić odruch wymiotny i napiera językiem. Inspektorowi wyrywa się głuchy, gardłowy jęk.

\- Och, jesteś w tym dobry - mruczy cicho, gdy pieprzy usta Sherlocka, najpierw powoli, potem szybciej, uderzając w jego gardło. Lestrade czuje wszechogarniające go ciepło, od wody, od pary w powietrzu, i od Sherlocka, którego usta są mokre i gorące. Sherlock wydaje krótkie, zdławione odgłosy mogące sygnalizować dyskomfort lub ból, ale nie powstrzymuje Lestrade'a, nie zabiera rąk zza pleców, aby dać sygnał: „przestań” lub „zwolnij”.

\- Nie znam nikogo, kto by tak potrafił – mówi policjant - Nie wiem, jak możesz oddychać. Brzmi, jakbyś się dusił. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko duszeniu cię. Wydobywasz ze mnie najgorsze instynkty, bo jesteś taki piękny, gdy cierpisz. Uwielbiam zadawać ci ból.

Czuje zbliżający się orgazm, gdy wyżywa się w ustach Sherlocka więc wyciąga penisa, zanim dojdzie; Sherlock oblizuje usta, pochyla się w jego stronę („jak dziwka” - myśli Lestrade, ale tego nie mówi), usta wciąż ma rozchylone. Lestrade chwyta swojego fiuta wolną ręką - lewą, ponieważ prawą wciąż ma wplątaną we włosy Sherlocka, trzymając jego głowę w miejscu. Jedno, dwa szybkie ruchy ręką i oczy Sherlocka otwierają się szeroko, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co Lestrade zamierza zrobić;

a potem mężczyzna dochodzi Sherlockowi na twarz, tryskając nasieniem na jego wargi i policzki.

Sherlock powoli oblizuje usta, smakując go. Lestrade przeciąga palcami po bałaganie na twarzy Sherlocka, zanim zmyje go woda, i delikatnie przesuwa kciukiem po policzku Sherlocka, wcierając swoją spermę w jego skórę. Dotyka jego dolnej wargi, a Sherlock liże i ssie jego palce.

Nie wyciąga palców z jego ust, za to puszcza włosy Sherlocka, by dotknąć jego policzka, z dziwną czułością w piersi.

Błąd.

Sherlock odsuwa gwałtownie głowę, i jego - cokolwiek to jest: jego czujność, uwaga, jego geniusz, wraca do niego i nie jest już zdestruowanym subem, który czasem dzieli łóżko z Lestradem, tylko detektywem-konsultantem, który terroryzuje jego personel . Inspektor wie, że Sherlock nie pozwoli mu się teraz dotknąć.

Sherlock wstaje mimo, że wciąż ma erekcję, i odwracając się plecami do Lestrade'a, zmywa sobie twarz, wystawiając się pod strumień wciąż płynącej wody. Wypłukuje usta i wygładza włosy nie mówiąc ani słowa. Dystans między nimi narasta i sięga już nieskończenie daleko.

Sherlock wychodzi z pod prysznica, wyciera się i ubiera, a potem następuje chwila wahania.

– Dziękuję - mówi cicho, odwracając się. Szybko się zbliża i nieco niezdarnie całuje Lestrade'a w kącik ust.

  
Sherlock inicjuje pocałunek po raz pierwszy, a Lestrade wciąż stoi oniemiały podczas gdy drzwi prysznica zamykają się za młodszym mężczyzną z cichym kliknięciem.

  
Sherlock zdołał podgrzać resztki jedzenia na wynos, zanim Lestrade wyszedł z łazienki, czując się znacznie odświeżony po orgazmie i zmianie ubrania, ale wciąż w jakiś sposób wytrącony z równowagi. Na jednym z pudełek z jedzeniem znajduje dodatkowy widelec , mamrocze: „dzięki” i siada obok Sherlocka na kanapie.

  
Sherlock odmrukuje coś krótko i potakująco. Jego włosy są nadal wilgotne i kapie z nich woda na ramiona jego koszuli. Mięsnie ma czujnie napięte, ale kręgosłup jest rozluźniony, a nawet lekko się skulił, tak jak zwykle robi to, gdy nie próbuje nikomu zaimponować ani go onieśmielić.

Znowu jest sobą, ale nie do końca. Nie ma już tego wojowniczego nastroju pełnego frustracji, i nie ma już tej ostrej, maniackiej drażliwości, która przerażała Lestrade'a. (Pewnie to wszystko wróci jutro, ale teraz tego nie ma, i to jest najlepszym, na co może liczyć).

Przez kilka minut jedzą w milczeniu, z cicho gadającym telewizorem w tle. Kiedy nie ma już jedzenia, Lestrade czuje się przyjemnie syty i przeciąga się. - Idę się zdrzemnąć - ogłasza, spoglądając kątem oka na detektywa - Możesz do mnie dołączyć, jeśli chcesz leżeć w łóżku; ale jeśli nie masz ochoty, to możesz się przekimać na kanapie.

Sherlock zbywa go machnięciem ręki i wgapia się w telewizor, prawdopodobnie czytając z ruchu ust spikera, lub coś w tym stylu.  
  
Więc Lestrade idzie do łóżka sam.

  
Ale kiedy z Yardu dzwonią do niego trzy godziny później, musi się przeczołgać nad Sherlockiem leżącym obok, aby dostać się do swojego telefonu.


End file.
